Akira Mayumi
Appearance General Appearance Akira Mayumi or "Aki" as her close friends know her, is a 16 year old Caucasian of about average build. She is well toned and athletic due to her love for cardio-based exercises, such as jogging, which she uses to push her physical limit and enhance her stamina. Her eyes appear a plasma/electric-like purple, which glow faintly with increased intensity the more her quirk is used, and she often places eye-liner on to highlight this effect as a means of both intimidation and a unique fashion style. This contrasts with her naturally black hair, which has a vibrant red streak though it on the left side of her fringe and is kept well trimmed and neat. Repeated use of her quirk will occasionally cause a surge of electricity in the body, causing her hair to mess and stand up. She can often be seen wearing a leather jacket and other dark-coloured goth-like clothes and jewellery mostly made of metal, such as her belt and other studded accessories. Due to this, the occasional harmless spark of electricity is likely to appear there and again. Going along with this theme she usually wears long, dark pants, tights or the like, and she has a distaste for skirts, often refusing to wear them unless by force. She rarely wears anything other than sneakers or runners. Costumed Appearance Her costume is inspired by her causal wear, consisting of multiple pieces. The first of which resembles a jet-black, skin-tight sporty bodysuit, with electrical print from the sleeves dissipating at the elbows. A crimson stripe of red marks down the centre and across the shoulders, and a studded, metal clip belt hanging around the waist. The suit made to be as flexible and aerodynamic as possible, matched with black boots and finger-less gloves, both of which are leather and studded with shining metal. Matching the nature of her suit, she often places a dark eye mask on to dramatise the glowing of her eyes through the use of her quirk. Personality Akira is a dedicated, independent, hard-working and a fiercely loyal person. At times she can be overzealous and mother-like towards those close to her, often giving advice on situations whether it is wanted or not. She tries her best to offer others what she lacked from her mother growing up- attention, understanding, compassion. Like the nature of her electrical quirk, her mood, thoughts, feelings and especially actions can be wild and sometimes unpredictable, and she tries her best to be as kind as possible towards others, however she can also be a ferocious rival and ruthless enemy if confronted, and shows no hesitation to make these feelings clear that she will do her best, and if that is not good enough, that she will improve. On the other side she is also a fun-loving, mischievous and joking person, always up for a friendly prank. Always ready to dive into trouble, explore new things and take on new frontiers, either it be by herself, as a team, or encouraging others on the sideline. Like her love of exercise, she has a deep passion for music. She is very curious, and sometimes shy when first introduced to. However, once she has decided she likes you, she will open up and express herself. She often drives others to meet their goals, and strives for them to be the best that they can be, even if it means driving them crazy with motivating chit-chat, or giving them friendly pushes or even challenges. Because of the lack of a proper mentor on how to use her quirk properly growing up, she is always unsure of her power, it's limitations, it's potential, it's risk, and at times she is reluctant to use her quirk if she feels it will put others unnecessarily in danger. This is her driving force for coming to UA, she wants proper control over her quirk, in order to protect herself, others, and push her limitations to be the best version of herself that she can be. Character Background Akira was born into a single child family. Her father a quirkless businessman who was always working hard, spending long hours working any shift that he could get his hands on in order to provide for his family, which was exceptionally difficult in a world where quirks are money. She doesn't remember much of her mother, the good at least. She had a problem with drinking, which led to a couple of rundowns with the law, mainly compromising of theft. This led to a lot of pressure on the family and it wasn't long before a divorce were to appear. Which it soon did, throwing her into two different worlds. While she was at her fathers he was all but absent, busy with work as usual, struggling to pay for the bills. She understood this, but it didn't provide any relief on how abandoned she felt growing up, she grew closer to her Aunt who moved in with them after Akira's mothers death, and would be the one to raise her, guide her into a better person - into someone that can make a better life. While she was at her mothers place - place, you wouldn't call it a home. A cheap flat in the poor (and crime filled) part of the city, absent of any furniture and always covered in filth. All Akira had was the small, damaged box - the television. She would watch great heroes perform extraordinary feats, protect people, do good. For her this was a distraction from her life, a seemingly impossible future for her, but she always hoped that one day she would get far away from here and make a mark on the world. She would often sneak out when her mother was passed out, and play with her quirk as most children do, pretending to be a mighty hero saving someone in trouble, or defeating a viscous villain. Sometimes Akira was glad to escape from that place when her mother took her out with her because she despised it, if only the family outings with her mother were normal. Whenever she was dragged out to go with her mother it was not a place you'd want a child to be. She witnessed her mother use her quirk to break into shops and steal, even hurt people, and Akira was introduced into a shady bunch of people that her mother was involved with. Who her mother would sell whatever she stole in order to fuel her drinking addiction to, a constant reminder that how seemingly impossible the dreams she had for a better life were. No child should have to witness that life, let alone watch their parent be dragged away and jailed, which was the fate of her mother after months of avoiding the law, and Akira blames her mother for it all. For not having the strength to be a proper wife to her father, a sister to her aunt, a mother to her. If not for her Aunt, it would be likely that Akira would have followed her in her mother's footsteps, struggling to survive, becoming a person who'd use their quirk selfishly, to do harm, a villain, but her Aunt never gave up on her. Always guiding Akira, trying to raise her into someone who would use their quirk for good, not for their own benefit, and now, at the age of sixteen the opportunity to do so has led her to UA, a place were she can get proper mentoring on how to apply and control her quirk, a place where she can learn to become a hero. Akira aspires to be more than her mother. To protect those who are unable to protect themselves, to show people that they do not need to cower beneath the cruel, and to put anyone who would cause harm behind bars where they cannot. She hopes that she can earn enough from her future career that her father no longer has to work tirelessly and to become a symbol of hope to others, even in the darkest of times. Character Aspects # Fiercely Loyal. # Tom Boyish. # Aggressive Protector. Stat Points Quirk Electro-Pulse The users body acts as a battery, generating electricity and being able to discharge this electricity in cone-shaped "pulses". Each pulse can physically push a target, and when in action sparks flicker around the user, along with making their eyes glow. In addition, the electrical cone can temporarily disrupt electrical devices on contact for a single turn. The cone is single target and the further it travels, the weaker it becomes before dissipating completely at max range. After seven turns or more of consecutive quirk uses the user will undergo extreme dizziness, drowsiness, and will potentially pass out. The user must refrain from quirk usage for half of the amount of uses (Rounded Down) to eliminate these issues. Usage for under seven turns still requires a break for the same amount (half rounded down) or else the build up to debilitation will continue. Not refraining from quirk use for the full time required has zero effect on the progression to these effects. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive